(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling of a vehicle, as well as to a vehicle provided with such a ceiling and to a method of using the ceiling. In particular, such a vehicle is an aircraft.
The invention thus lies in the technical field of trim panels for the ceiling of a vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
An aircraft usually includes panels covering the walls of a vehicle cabin. Under such circumstances, such panels are commonly referred to as “trim panels”.
A ceiling may in particular comprise a plurality of trim panels defining a cabin in elevation.
Those trim panels conceal members of the aircraft, such as hydraulic lines, electric cables, lighting devices, air-conditioning systems, etc.
Those members may require the intervention of maintenance teams. An individual may need to access a member in order to check its operation periodically or in order to replace a defective part, for example.
In order to access the elements located behind a trim panel of a ceiling, an operator must therefore remove the panel concerned. The removal of one trim panel sometimes requires the removal of adjacent trim panels.
Each removal of a trim panel may thus involve manipulations that are likely to weaken or deteriorate at least one trim panel.
In that context, document EP 1 449 764 describes a panel fitted with an outboard membrane and an inboard membrane defining a cavity. An insulating material is then arranged in that cavity.
Each panel is fastened while being wedged between a fastener rail and an elongate fastener element.
Certain aircraft are thus sometimes provided with access hatches making it possible to perform maintenance actions.
The addition of an access hatch leads to an increase in the weight of the aircraft. Moreover, the access hatch may give rise to problems of soundproofing. Finally, an access plate proves to be not very attractive visually.
Document US 2012/175071 describes a stretched fabric extending longitudinally between two ends in order to create a ceiling. Tighteners are fastened to the ends in order to tighten the fabric. In addition, longitudinal edges of the fabric extend in guides. Furthermore, transverse arched stiffeners stiffen the fabric locally.
Document US 2012/175071 therefore does not provide teaching relating to accessing elements located behind a ceiling.
Document GB 730 969 describes an airplane provided with a hold.
That hold may be divided vertically into two storage spaces.
Thus, the hold includes stationary rails arranged at mid-height, and an elevator provided with rails movable in elevation. Each movable rail may thus be moved vertically from the bottom of the hold along a stationary rail.
If the hold needs to be divided in order to optimize its space, plates are placed individually in the elevator in order to be inserted between the stationary rails. Each plate is then fastened to the stationary rails by blocking means in order to form a floor.
Document GB 730 969 thus relates to a floor. That document GB 730 969 therefore does not provide teaching relating to accessing elements located behind a ceiling.
Document GB 730 969 is thus far removed from the invention, and is mentioned only as part of the technological background.
Document WO 2007/042276 describes a passageway ceiling that is movable vertically in order to be raised when the passageway is not in use.
Document WO 2007/042276 therefore does not provide teaching relating to accessing elements located behind a ceiling.
Document WO 2007/042276 is thus far removed from the invention, and is mentioned as part of the technological background only.
Document US 2011/0024058 presents a ceiling provided with two panels.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,208 describes a ceiling provided with a panel assembly.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,876 does not belong to the field of the invention since it relates to a foldable door.